God's Fire
by Crimson-fox28
Summary: Sorry not good at summary's read and find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

"Run! Take your sister and ge…. AHHH!" Were the last words twelve year old Naruto and his twin sister Naruko Uzumaki heard from their father. Naruto watched as the claw that just impaled his father quickly ripped out of his father's chest. As his father body collapsed to the floor, he saw what the clawed hand was attached to. Standing there was a man that looked to be six foot long dark brown hair, sharp fingernails and long sharp canines. He wore a pair of tattered pants and a belt that was holding them in place, but what stood out and scared Naruto the most was his blood red silted eyes staring at him hungrily. Naruto knew that he had no chance of escaping this man no demon that what he was. The only thing Naruto could think about right now was protecting his younger twin sister who was standing behind him crying in fear of this demon.

Naruto looked around to see what he could use to fight the demon. He saw his father's katana on the floor in front of him. He quickly grabbed it and got into a stance his father was teaching. It was called "Rising Dawn" a family style created by his ancestors. He moved his left foot forward then he moved his right foot back and to the side with his heel off the ground so he was only on balancing on the front of his foot. He held the katana in a reverse grip in his right hand. His body was turned so that his left arm was in front of him and right behind him. The demon suddenly bolted forward, but Naruto noticed he wasn't aimed at him. Instead he was going for his sister. Naruto did the only thing he could he jumped in front of his sister before the demon could reached her taking the hit from the demon. Before he was impaled, he used an attack he was taught the day before.

"Bloody Dawn!" Naruto yelled as he spun cutting the demons head of as he felt the demons clawed hand go through his chest. Naruto ripped the hand out of his chest and pushed the headless demon body off him. He then stumbled and fell backwards, landing by his crying sister who watched everything that had just unfolded.

Naruko quickly moved over to her brother and started to put pressure on his wound, remembering some of the medical skills her mother taught her before she became very ill and passed away. She was used to bandaging Naruto up after their training with their father since they were five years old. Naruto always pushed himself until he couldn't move any more. He said he did it so he could be strong enough to protect her and everyone else. She always looked up to him he always helped her, no matter what her problem was. She couldn't let him die. He was all she had left.

"Naruko stop don't waste your energy you know I won't make it just le..." he was cut off by his sister yelling at him.

"No! You can't die! You'll be fine! You'll live-I can..." Naruto interrupted her

"Stop it, Naruko! You know I won't make it. Please stop it and don't give me that look. It's not your fault don't blame yourself. I would do it all over again if it meant you lived…" Naruto started to cough up blood. Naruko just sat there with a horrified look on her face. Her brother was going to die, and it was all her fault. She wasn't strong enough to save him or protect herself.

"Naruko, before I die, I want to give you something," Naruto said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a round white and black stone it had an inner circle and outer circle. It was held by a thin leather strap tied in an adjustable knot. He handed it Naruko. When Naruko grabbed hold of it, she looked at it and saw there was something carved into it. On the front side was 生活 (Life) on the back was 夕暮れ (Dusk). Naruko looked over at Naruto and noticed he had the same necklace, but the colors were flipped around and the carvings were different too. On the front was 死 (Death) on the backside was 夜明け (Dawn). She then looked down at the ground with a fresh set of tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry I was weak. I couldn't protect myself. Now you're dying. It's entirely my fault. I'm sorry, Naruto, I…." Before she could finish what she was saying, she felt a sharp pain on her cheek. She looked up to see Naruto standing barely with his hand in the position as if he just slapped someone. She then realized that he just slapped her, and then she heard him say,

"Shut up! I already told you that it wasn't your fault and that you shouldn't blame yourself. You're a strong girl. I choose to do what I did... I can feel my life slipping. I'm sorry, Naruko I'm sure that Aunt Kurenai will be taking care of you from now on. Just remember that I love you and will always be with you and watching over you….." Naruto then fell forward, collapsing to his knees before his sister caught him. She checked his pulse, but there was none. He was dead.

She gently laid his body on the ground, but she didn't cry this time. She just sat there by her brother's lifeless body, holding the necklace in her blood covered hands. Rubbing the stone, she realized that it was really smooth. After what she guessed was half an hour a group of ANBU came in with her aunt. They quickly removed the demons and her father's and brothers dead bodies. They put her father and brother into black bags then into the back of an ambulance. She then saw that they were burning the demon. Naruko then looked up to see her aunt crying. She quickly stood up and ran over to her and hugged her.

"Are you alright Naruko? I'm sorry about what happened, but you're going to come live with me now okay?" Was all she heard her aunt say before one of the ANBU came over and said

"I'm sorry for your loss. We're taking their bodies to the hospital to be looked at and cleaned. We'll give you a call and tell you when you can get the bodies, so you can have a proper burial. Again, I'm sorry for your loss." After that, he walked away, getting a "thank you" from her aunt.

This is what Naruto saw as he stood in a blank white room. He had a small smile as he watched his sister walk out of the house and get into a car with their aunt. All of a sudden, the image fades away, and he heard a deep voice behind him say

"Are you okay, young one?" Naruto turned around to see three figures, two men and one woman. The first man seemed to be in his late twenties probably twenty eight. He was tall, Naruto guessed he was six foot four, with a strong looking face, dark gray eyes, long gray hair that reached to his mid-back and broad shoulders. He wore a pure black haori and kimono with gray trim that hid his hands and feet. On his back was a large scythe. The staff part was pure black, but had some weird designs wrapping around it. The blade had a dark gray tint to it and on the bottom was gray flames out lined in black. Next, was the woman she looked to be in her mid-twenties Naruto guessed she was twenty four, she was five foot five, with a soft caring face, but she had the face of a woman who had seen many things like war, death, and pain. On the lower right side of her face was a long jagged scar that started at her jaw and ran up her cheek then disappeared under her bang that was connected to her snow white waist length hair that covered the right side of her face. She had golden-colored eyes. She wore a snow white kimono with big sleeves that hid her hand. The bottom of the kimono pooled around her feet hiding them in the process she had a golden sash holding her kimono together. Naruto didn't see a weapon on her, so he thought she didn't have one. Next to her was the other man. He looked to be about twenty one. He wasn't as tall as the first, but he looked to be about six foot. He also looked kind of like a fox. He had crimson red hair that went down to his shoulders it spiked in every direction, he had dark crimson red silted eyes like the demon, but they looked more like fox eyes. He wasn't wearing a kimono like the other two, but instead wore a pair of blue baggy pants, a red short sleeved T-shirt, and no shoes. On his back was a red staff with a design of a black fox wrapping around it.

Naruto looked down to see a red fox standing by his feet staring up at him with strange yet beautiful dark purple eyes. All of a sudden, the fox jumped up onto his shoulder making him jump a bit. The fox then gently wrapped its tail around his neck and laid down on his shoulder then closed its eyes. Naruto looked up to see the red headed man staring at him in shock while the woman just smiled and the taller man just looked at him without showing any emotions. Naruto looked at them and said,

"What?" He then heard the redheaded man say in a deep yet soft and calming voice.

"She never goes to anyone other than me, and she doesn't like other people. She must really like you." Naruto just looked up and asked,

"What's her name?" The red headed man was about to answer, but the woman beat him to it.

"Her name is Hiiro." She said. The woman had a soft voice, but her voice had a bit of authority in it. Naruto just gave a nod and asked,

"Who are you people?" The tallest man spoke first in a deep voice that Naruto heard earlier

"I am known as the Shinigami, but my real name is Shi." Next was the woman.

"My name is Amaterasu." Last was the redheaded man. He just looked at Naruto and gave him a big smile,

"I'm Inari." Naruto looked at them. He was a little shocked that three gods were standing in front of him then he smirked and said,

"So the Death God, Sun Goddess, and the God/Goddess of Rice and Fertility. Why are you here?"

Shi was the one to answer him.

"We are here for you young Uzumaki..." Shi said Naruto just looked at him and asked,

"What do you want with me? What am I worth to you?" Amaterasu stepped forward and bent down so she was the same height as Naruto.

"I have a question for you, Naruto. Do you want to go back?" She asked him. Naruto just looked at her wondering what she meant by go back. Go back where? Naruto looked at her and said,

"Go back where?" Amaterasu just smiled.

"I mean go back to the world of the living to your sister?" Naruto's eyes lit up with joy, but before he could say anything, Inari said,

"You cannot go back now. You have to wait. You have to get stronger because we're sending you back for a reason." Naruto just stared at him then yelled,

"What do you mean I can't go back now? What do you want from me that's so important?"

"Uzumaki, calm down! You will find out in time why we are doing what we are doing," Shi said. Naruto calmed down and gave Shi a nod. All of a sudden, Hiiro jumped off Naruto's shoulder and landed beside. Him she then started growling. Naruto looked up to see what she was growling at. Standing in front of them were two black clad figures, both holding blood red katanas.

"What are you doing here demons? You are not allowed in this realm. Leave now!" Amaterasu said. One of the demons then stepped forward and said,

"Shut up woman! Just give the boy to us, and we'll leave." Naruto just looked at her with a scared look on his face wondering what she was going to do. Inari and Shi stepped forward drawing their weapons. Inari rested his staff on his shoulders while he had his arms bent over the staff. Shi held the handle of the scythe with his right hand as the blade was stabbed into the ground.

"Naruto isn't going any were with you. Now leave!" Amaterasu yelled. The demons just stood there, and then slowly reached for their weapons.

"If you won't give him to us then we'll have to take him by force." The demons said. At the same time, they disappeared in a blur of speed. Inari all of a sudden swung his staff off his shoulders. When it left his shoulders, Inari gripped it with his right hand and swung faster. Naruto then heard it make contact with another solid object. Looking up, Naruto saw one of the demons flying backwards. Inari then disappeared in a blur of speed faster than the demons. He then appeared above the demon and thrust his staff straight through the demons heart killing it. Naruto then looked over to see Shi slice the second demon in half. He noticed that Shi and Inari started to burn the bodies. Shi was using gray flames while Inari used crimson flames.

Naruto all of a sudden heard Hiiro cry out in pain. Looking over, he saw Hiiro collapsed to the ground. He then looked up to see a beautiful sixteen year old girl standing about five feet away from him. She was about five foot six and she was wearing gray tennis shoes, with a pair of tight fitting jeans and a short sleeved shirt that hugged her body perfectly. She had smooth slightly pale skin and black hip length hair. Then Naruto looked at her eyes and realized she was a demon, but her eyes were not the regular blood red eyes instead they were amber. She didn't have any claws or fangs, but she was holding a strange looking sword in a revers grip. The blade was midnight black with a sliver of silver running up the edge of the blade. The blade looked like two katanas put together that had jagged edges. The guard on the sword was a curved spiral pattern while the handle was like a regular katanas, but the end of it was curved down a bit with a spike on the end of it.

She then smiled at Naruto and said, "Hello Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto just starred at her, wondering how she knew his name.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Naruto quickly bent down and grabbed Hiiro then backed up to Amaterasu. He looked up to see that she wasn't. Moving he then turned around to see that Inari and Shi weren't moving either. What he found weird was that the fire wasn't moving. Naruto put Hiiro down and looked at the female demon. He was about to say something, but she interrupted him.

"You want to know my name? Fine. My name is Yumi Yoru and to how do I know your name? That's for me to know." Yumi said. She just stared at Naruto with a smile.

"What did you do?!" Naruto yelled at Yumi.

"Calm down. I just stopped time so I could give you your present." Yumi said.

Naruto was confused what she meant by "so I could give you your present." What was she talking about?

"What do you mean by giving me my present? What are you talking about? What is this present?" Naruto asked. Yumi didn't say anything she just smiled at him. She then took a step forward and like, the others she disappeared in a blur as fast Inari. Naruto looked up to see Yumi appear in the air spinning her sword, but before she could hit him, he was surrounded in a pillar of spinning black fire.

Yumi was able to redirect herself in the air so she wouldn't hit the pillar of black fire. She landed ten feet away from the pillar. Inside the pillar, Naruto was changing. He could feel his bones break, his flesh tear and his body stretch then put its self-back together. When his body healed its self, he noticed he was now six foot, with a well-toned body with no baby fat, and snow white waist length hair. He was wearing black mid-calf high combat boots with black military style cargo pants tucked into them, and a black belt with a couple hooks for holding things. He wore tight sleeveless black fitting shirt with throwing knife holsters on the sides that went across his shoulders then crossed on his back and connected to his belt. On his arms, he had black with white trim gauntlets that went from his finger tips to his shoulders and under his shirt. On top of all this he wore a pure black ankle length trench coat with the right sleeve missing. On the back of the coat was a hood big enough to cover half of his face. He had a mask that covered the lower half of his face to his shirt. On his belt, he had a mask hanging in front of his left leg. On the right side of his belt he had a collapsible cross bow in a holster strapped to his thigh, and on the left side he had a curved tanto. Strapped to his back was a three foot long curved katana with a six and half inch handle that slightly curved down. The guard was slanted down like the handle. The top of the sheath was slanted up so the katana would fit it perfectly, and it curved with the blade. The blade was a pure black with a sliver of white running up the edge of the blade. The handle was black with a white guard and the sheath was black with white trimming.

Yumi stood there waiting for the fire to disappear. All of a sudden, the fire blasted outward. Quickly bringing her sword up, she blocked the blast with it, only pushing her back a couple feet. She looked up to see Naruto. She was about to attack him, but he was faster. He appeared in front of her, thrusting his sword forward. She moved to block it, but it went through the space between her blades and cut her cheek. Before he could pull his back, she turned to hit him with the spike on the end of the sword while pushing his sword down. Naruto saw the spike coming towards him. He tried to move out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough because before he got out of the way, it cut from the top of his left eye brow down to the top of his cheek. Naruto jumped back in pain holding his left hand over his left eye. Pulling his hand back, he looked at Yumi. It surprised him that he was still able to see out of his left eye. Yumi looked at his eyes to see that his iris was black and his pupil was white.

"My work here is done. I have given you your present. I'll see you later Naruto." Yumi said. She then slashed her sword down at an angle, sending a blast of crimson flames at Naruto. This sent him flying back, landing in front of Amaterasu. She then disappeared into a pillar of crimson fire. Naruto got up to see a white Wakizashi pointed at his throat.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" Amaterasu said, pushing her sword forward a bit. Naruto quickly grabbed the blade to stop it and looked at her and said.

"I am Naruto something happened and now I'm like this." Inari then walked up and stood by Amaterasu.

"Prove it then-try picking up Hiiro. If she doesn't attack you, you're telling the truth if. She does attack you, we kill you." Inari said, while smiling at Naruto.

Naruto gave him a nod and walked over to the now standing Hiiro. Hiiro looked up to see Naruto trying to grab her, so she decided to jump up on his arm and ran up it to his shoulder and laid down with her tail wrapped around his next. "Is that good enough proof for you?" Naruto said looking at Inari. Inari just smiled and said,

"Yup now tell us what happened." Naruto then told them about everything that had happened.

"I see so what are we going to do now? This set us ahead a couple years." Amaterasu said and Inari nod in agreement.

"We will continue as planned. He still has to learn how to control his powers." Shi said Naruto turned around and looked at him, wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean by powers? What are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Amaterasu smiling up at him.

"We'll be training you how to use your powers. We can't tell what your powers will be, but I do know you are one of two. When we send you back you must find your other half and two more that will help you with your quest." She said

"What quest? What other half?" Naruto asked her Inari. started to walk away.

"You'll find out in time. Don't worry about it now. Let's go have some fun!" he yelled, and then took off running.

"Come on lets go. The faster we do this, the sooner you get to go home, Uzumaki." Shi said to Naruto, who just gave him a nod. They took off running after Inari.


	2. Chapter 2

"You'll have to try harder if you want to hit me, Naruto!" Inari yelled while ducking under a sword slash from Naruto. He then brought his staff around and swept Naruto's feet out from under him. He then walked over and crouched by Naruto,

"Calm down! Don't let your anger get the better of you. Don't let your emotions control you. If you do, you'll lose your fight." Inari said. Inari stood up and put his hand out to help Naruto up. Naruto reached out and grabbed it pulling himself up. When he was getting up, he slipped his tanto out and hid it into his sleeve. When he was standing all the way up he quickly brought the tanto out and pressed it against Inari's neck.

"Got you." He said, until he felt a sharp object pressed against his chest. Looking down, Naruto saw a dagger in Inari's hand.

"You have to be quicker." Inari said.

"Hey! Stop messing around. It's time for me to teach Naruto." Amaterasu said, walking out of the large house they had been staying in for the last two months. When they arrived here Inari, told him that it was one of his getaway houses he had in his realm. Shi told him that Inari would be teaching him how to fight, Amaterasu would teach him how to control his powers, and he was teaching him battle tactics and strategies. It was a painful two months with Inari beating the crap out of him, and he accidentally lit himself on fire while trying to control his black fire during training with Amaterasu. Shi had been teaching him how to intimidate his enemy, and Naruto learned how to trick them with the help of Inari.

Amaterasu also made him start wearing bandages around his eyes, saying that if he didn't wear them, he would end up hurting himself or them. He later found out that it was half the truth while eavesdropping on a conversation the three gods were having. It turned out he had eyes that were supposed to be lost in time. They called his eyes Shinime, which means death eyes. Shinime has the power to see the worst in people's souls and cast illusions on his enemies, showing them dying or making them think that they are being torn apart by wild animals. They then started talking about another set of eyes similar to his, but all he heard was that they wear a white color before he got caught by Hiiro. She didn't tell on him-instead, she sent him back to his room.

He found out Hiiro was Inari's daughter and that she was a shape shifter, but her real body was that of an eighteen year olds. She had hip length orange hair that she kept in a ponytail, with one of her bangs covering her left eye, and her eyes were the same dark purple color as when he first saw her. She was five foot seven; she wore a pair of losses blue jeans and a purple short-sleeved V-neck shirt. He found this weird, but not surprising that she wasn't wearing shoes. He was starting to think that not wearing shoes was some kind of fashion statement.

Hiiro had been like a big sister to him during the last two months, teaching stealth and pickpocketing which Amaterasu didn't like that much. Inari just laughed about it until he found out that Naruto took his favorite staff and hid it somewhere. He still hasn't found it. He tried getting Naruto to tell him were it was at, but he wouldn't tell him.

Now it was time to train with Amaterasu she helped him with controlling his fire. During training he was messing with his fire trying to cover his arms in fire, but he accidentally put too much power into it making it surround his whole body in black fire. Naruto then thought of trying to force all of the fire into one area. When he tried, it he was able to put it into the palm of his right hand, but it suddenly exploded making him go flying back fifty feet before slamming into the stone wall that was surrounding the house making a spider web like crack on the wall.

"That hurt," Naruto said, as he pulled himself out of the wall. He then started to walk back to where he was before he slammed into the wall.

"You're not focusing or concentrating-you're trying to force it. You have to let it flow through you like it's part of your body. Fire is wild, but you can bend it to your will. You just have to focus. Take your time." Amaterasu said, as she walked out of the house after watching Naruto get thrown back by the explosion.

"I'm trying to, but it's too strong and wild. I can't control it!" Naruto yelled out in frustration. He then felt Amaterasu put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her to see her with a warm motherly smile that she always had.

"Black fire is known to be the hardest to control out of the four divine fires," Amaterasu said

"What are the other three divine fires other than black fire?" Naruto asked with a curious look on his face. Amaterasu pulled a leather book out of her sleeve. The book was a foot long and four inches thick.

"What's that?" Naruto asked wondering what the book was meant for.

"It's all the recorded history on the four divine fires." Amaterasu said, and then tossed it to Naruto.

"Have fun reading," Amaterasu said as she walked away.

"Crap I hate reading when it's not for fun well I better start reading." Naruto said as he walked over to one of the big trees and climbed about half way up before stopping. He sat down on one of the big tree branches that he liked to sit on when he read or just wanted to think. As he sat down he opened the book to see only blank pages.

"What the hell this book is blank. Why would Amaterasu give me a blank book?" Naruto said to himself with a confused look on his face. Naruto then stood up putting the book into one of his pockets. He then ran to the edge of the branch he was on and jumped not think about what he was doing. As he pushed himself of the branch someone the back of his shirt and pulled him back onto the branch. Looking behind him to see who had grabbed him. As he started to turn he was thrown against the tree hard and falling to the place where he was sitting earlier.

"Are you trying to kill yourself you idiot? If you really want to die I could easily kill you myself." Naruto herd the person say as they walked closer to him showing Yumi standing in front of him. As he went to stand up he felt a sharp blade pressed against his neck he quickly grabbed the blade pushing in away and cutting his hand in the process. Naruto didn't care that he had cut his hand he just stared at Yumi wondering what she wanted.

"What are you doing here Yoru?" Naruto said in a deep almost demonic voice as his arms ignited in black flames. Naruto reached up to remove his bandages to see what his new eyes could really do. Before he could someone grabbed his arm not paying attention he thought it was Yumi and swung to hit her, but his fist was caught by the person.

"It's not nice to hit girls Naruto." Naruto immediately recognized the voice it belonged to Hiiro. Turning his head to look at Hiiro he was meet with a glare that sent a shiver down his spine. Naruto noticed that Hiiro was tightening her grip on his arm to the point that he thought it was going to break.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Asked/yelled Hiiro. She then turned to Yumi and started walking towards her letting go of Naruto's arm.

"And you, what do you think you're doing here?" Hiiro asked as she stopped ten feet in front of Yumi glairing down at her.

"Why does it matter to you it has nothing to do with you." Yumi said with a stoic expression.

"It doesn't matter if it has nothing to do with me. Now tell me why you are here and how did you get here?" Hiiro said in a more serious tone.

"Like I just said, it has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it!" Yumi yelled as she drew her sword and slashed up ward diagonally, sending a wave of crimson fire at Hiiro. Hiiro quickly grabbed her trench blades that were in a pouch on the back of her pants and slashed in a X-like pattern, sending a wave of scarlet flames at Yumi's crimson fire, canceling it out on impact.

"You want to fight then let's go!" Hiiro yelled at Yumi as she charged forward.

"Fine! Let's go vixen!" Yumi yelled, charging forward to block Hiiro's attack, but before their blades could clash someone grabbed her wrist. Looking to see who it was she was meet with Naruto starring down at her without his bandages on. Looking into his eyes she felt as if he was staring into her soul. Even though she had seen his eyes before looking into them now they held no emotions they were like an empty void drawing you in with no chance of escape.

"Akumu." Was all Yumi heard before everything around her turned black. All she could see was a small sliver of light in the distance wondering what it was she started to walk towards it and the light grew brighter. All of a sudden she heard a high pitch scream when she heard it she took off running towards the light where the sound came from. When she finally reached the light all she saw was a door slowly reaching for the door handle she slowly turned it and pushed it open. As she walked it to the door that lead into a dark room the door slammed shut behind her. She felt around on the wall trying to find a light switch before the lights flashed on and she saw her younger self by her mother's dead body and a tall figure with red eyes standing above her. She knew that the tall figure in front of was a demon. The demon then reached out a clawed hand but before it could reach her someone else appeared in front of her and cut the tall figure that had killed her mother.

As the body fell to the ground it burst into black flames. The figure then turned around and knelt in front of the younger her. She couldn't see his face it was hidden behind a mask and hood.

"Are you alright?" The man said before reaching a hand out slowly as not to scare her. She then grabbed his hand and pulled herself up before she hugged the man and started crying into his chest. He just hugged her back and patted her back.

"It's okay your safe now." He said before they both disappeared in a pillar of black fire along with her mother's dead body. Yumi just stood there in the empty room silently crying over seeing her mother's dead body again but also because she saw that man again. All of a sudden Naruto appeared behind her.

"Who was tha….." He wasn't able to finish asking is question before he was slammed into the wall behind him.

"YOU BASTRED WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Yumi yelled holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked while staring her dead in the eyes showing no fear at all.

"Why did you make me watch this!? Making me see my mother's dead body and that man!?" She asked/ yelled at him.

"I'm sorry about your mother, but what's so important about that guy did he hurt you?" Naruto asked

"He was someone very important to me that's all I'll say now release this damn illusion." Yumi said in a sad tone of voice while letting go of Naruto.

"Fine Akumu Rirīsu!" Naruto said/ yelled right when he released the illusion Yumi disappeared in a pillar of crimson flames.

Hiiro just looked at him and asked "What happened?"

"I don't really know…. AHHH!" Naruto said before he started to scream as he covered his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hiiro as she ran over to Naruto and dropped down by him.

"My eyes feel like they're burning." Naruto said as he looked up at Hiiro showing her that blood dripping from his eyes like tears.

"Bring him inside now." Someone said from behind them. Hiiro looked behind her seeing Inari standing there with a dead serious look on his face. Hiiro nodded not daring to say anything knowing that she shouldn't. She picked Naruto up and put him over her shoulder and jumped down the tree carefully then ran to the house. As she reached the house she opened the door and carried Naruto to his room and laid him down on his bed.

"He didn't listen did he?" Amaterasu asked as she walked into the room stopping next to Hiiro and looked down at Naruto.

"I told him not to, but he wouldn't listen…. Who was that girl?" Hiiro said/asked looking at Amaterasu. She was about to say something before Inari appeared in the room in a pillar of red fire.

"You know her all too well she…. is your younger sister." Inari said as he looked at Naruto.

"Let him rest it's the only we can do for him right now." Amaterasu said as she nudged Hiiro to start walking out along with Inari.


End file.
